


Baptize the Demons

by buckybarnesdeservestobehappy (hutchabelle)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Boys In Love, Bucky Barnes Feels, Consent, Established Relationship, Frottage, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Pillow Talk, Protective Steve Rogers, References to Catholicism, Sex, Succubi & Incubi, references to exorcism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:14:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27188468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hutchabelle/pseuds/buckybarnesdeservestobehappy
Summary: Bucky Barnes hates being left alone, but his boyfriend has responsibilities. Steve Rogers can’t wait to get back home and make sure Bucky knows how much he’s loved.OrSteve has every intention of making Bucky come.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39
Collections: Stucky Bingo 2020





	Baptize the Demons

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Stucky Bingo 2020 fill! So excited to be part of this. Come join me on tumblr: buckybarnesdeservestobehappy
> 
> Title: Baptize the Demons  
> Creator(s): buckybarnesdeservestobehappy  
> Card number: 022  
> Square filled: B2 Incubi/Succubi  
> Rating: Explicit  
> Archive warnings: passing references to Catholicism and exorcism  
> Major tags: established relationship, consent, pillow talk, protective Steve Rogers, Bucky Barnes feels   
> Summary: Bucky Barnes hates being left alone, but his boyfriend has responsibilities. Steve Rogers can’t wait to get back home and make sure Bucky knows how much he’s loved.  
> Word count: ~2700

“Are you sure—”

“Steve, I swear to God. If you ask me one more time if I’m going to be okay while you’re gone, I’ll never sleep with you again,” Bucky huffed, exasperated and on the far side of grouchy. “I’m _fine_!”

“I just—”

“Don’t finish that sentence.”

“Buck—”

“Nope!”

“Please—”

“One more word, and you’ll have to fuck me while I’m asleep to get any action out of me,” Bucky threatened, his stormy blue eyes blazing under his furrowed brow. Steve grimaced and raised his hand tentatively, hoping his boyfriend would let him at least speak long enough to say goodbye before he had to leave.

“I’m not your teacher, Rogers. What?” Bucky barked and flopped down on their couch.

“First, I’d like to point out that a man who has sex with someone while he or she is asleep is called an incubus,” he started and then rushed the second part before Bucky could stop him. “And second, I love you; I’ll miss you; and I’ll see you soon.”

Bucky shook his head at Steve’s approach but allowed a quick kiss before retorting, “An incubus is a demon, Steve, which sometimes explains a lot about you, and you’re going to be gone for less than 24 hours. Stop being codependent.”

“’Bye, Bucky Bear!” Steve called as he shut the door behind him. He chuckled at the sound of what he assumed was a shoe hitting the closed door and his boyfriend cursing him for using Bucky’s hated childhood nickname. Steve assumed Bucky only despised it because Bucky really was growly and grumpy and soft like a bear with powerful muscles rippling underneath all that luscious hair and…

“Right,” Steve chuckled. “I’ll just shove those daydreams down into a hole for now. Oh, God. Shoving into a hole. That’s not better, but it would be really, really good. All open and pink and—”

Steve talked to himself quietly as he walked down the hall, into the elevator, and onto the street where he finally recognized he needed to get himself together. The sooner he took care of business, the quicker he could be home with Bucky, filling holes or whatever, as long as it made his boyfriend feel amazing. After all, Bucky Barnes deserved to be happy, and Steve Rogers was just the guy to make sure that happened.

* * *

It took longer than he thought it would to get home to his boyfriend, and after 36 hours, Steve was about to crawl out of his skin. He fidgeted through the cab ride to their building, and his hands shook as he inserted the key into the lock and stumbled inside. Their apartment was dark, Bucky clearly already in bed, and Steve toed off his shoes and started down the hall. Part way down the hall, he tore off his shirt and dumped it unceremoniously in a cloth puddle. Half-naked and overly eager, he entered their bedroom and beelined for the pile of blankets cuddled up on the bed.

“Hmph.”

“Honey,” Steve cooed, “I’m home.”

The blankets squirmed under him, and a sleepy voice mumbled, “Hmm? What’s it?”

“Baby, I’m back,” he tried again, ready to catch a glimpse of eyes the color of summer rainstorms and cheekbones that could cut glass. His boyfriend was gorgeous, if he did say so himself.

“What’s happening? ’S too early,” the pile of blankets slurred, and Steve chuckled.

“It’s 11:00 at night, Buck. Come on.” Tangled brown hair and heavy-lidded eyes emerged, and Steve grinned like a dopey fool. “Mmm, I’d forgotten how damn good-looking you are while I was gone.”

“Steve?” Bucky rasped.

“Yeah, baby. It’s me.”

“Steve,” Bucky sighed as his eyes slipped closed and his lips twitched into a pleased grin. “Hi.”

Bucky nestled back into the covers with a soft grunt, but Steve wasn’t about to give up that easy. Determined to make his homecoming one to remember, he pawed through the blankets until his eyes found purchase on Bucky’s sculpted torso. Reverently, he traced his fingers from jawline to glorious abs and gulped at the beauty he saw there.

“Feels so good,” Bucky murmured and snuggled against his pillow. “Like butterfly wings.”

Steve leaned down and whispered gentle kisses over his boyfriend’s neck and collarbone until Bucky snorted and squirmed underneath him. Unrelenting, he traced the tip of his tongue in all the places Steve knew Bucky liked and snickered when his hips thrust ever so slightly in time with Steve’s caresses. Bucky tasted like salt and sun and hot chocolate. Steve wanted to devour him.

“I’m going to make you come so hard,” he whispered in Bucky’s ear and grinned as a full-body shiver shook the man beneath him. Bucky blinked his eyes open, yawned, and then nodded off again.

“Time to play dirty,” Steve breathed into the sensitive spot right behind Bucky’s ear. When Bucky shivered again, Steve rained feather-light kisses along his jaw and then found his mouth. “Open up, baby,” he chided before pulling back. “Let me in.”

Bucky whimpered as Steve’s hands fisted in his hair. Steve tugged until Bucky’s neck lay bare, completely exposed and thrumming with a quickening pulse and corded, taut ridges. Determined, Steve dropped his head and sucked until Bucky released a breathy, “You gotta stop. Please, Stevie.”

Steve wanted to ignore him, but he had better manners than that. Instead, he turned his full attention to Bucky’s sinful mouth and spent the next several minutes wrecking his boyfriend’s lips. Wet heat melted into passion for several minutes until Steve reluctantly pecked a chaste kiss and took a shaky breath.

Bucky chased swollen lips with needy little moans that made Steve want to destroy the bed. Reaching between them, he tugged Bucky’s cock free from flannel pajamas and rutted against him. Bucky’s arms encircled his torso, and Steve plunged his tongue further into wet warmth and agreeable sleepiness.

“Steve,” Bucky murmured again, his body soft in kitten-like slumber.

“Please wake up, baby,” Steve urged. “I want you so much. I am not a succubus.”

Bucky snorted and blinked his eyes open to reveal smoky wells of amusement. “You’re not a woman, so it’d be hard to be a succubus. I thought we’d already had this conversation.”

“Good point,” Steve huffed through the hint of a smirk before kissing languidly again. “I’m also not an incubus, so I guess you really do have to be conscious for this.”

“Technicalities.”

“Besides, being awake is kinda necessary for consent.”

“Trust me,” Bucky deadpanned into a yawn. “I’m willing. Even if you left me home alone for three days.”

“It was 36 hours, Buck.”

Bucky signed dramatically, clearly not ready to let it slide. “Okay, two days, but still. All. Alone. By. Myself. You know I have trust issues, Steve, and I’m afraid of the dark. I might trip over a shoe and be seriously wounded.”

“I’ll make it up to you,” Steve rumbled, even though he knew his boyfriend wasn’t exactly kidding. Bucky hadn’t had an easy life, and he faced abandonment issues and other sinister concerns Steve couldn’t begin to comprehend. Still, he loved Bucky, so he wanted to give him everything. When he said that, his voice low and husky, Bucky bit his bottom lip and gazed up through tangled lashes.

“Promise?”

Steve wriggled against him and squeezed Bucky’s dick. The sharp intake of breath and the way the flesh swelled in his fist were indication enough that his boyfriend was horny, even groggy and half-awake.

“Yup,” Bucky groaned softly. “Totally willing.”

“Oh, you are, huh?” Steve mumbled against warm skin caught between the neck and shoulder. That little crook begged for attention, and he sucked and licked until Bucky’s hips squirmed and twitched upward. Desperate for the feel of more skin on skin, Steve let go and shoved down his pants to free himself.

“Yeah,” Bucky released in a breathy moan when their dicks rubbed together. “Yeah, Stevie. Love your cock against mine.”

Steve was hard—rigid and wanting and desperate for more of Bucky. More of them together. More time wrapped around each other. More snuggles in bed. More sex and less clothing and more orgasms and cum-drenched skin.

“God, Buck. I was so anxious to get back to you.” His voice breaking on the last word, Steve asked, “Are you prepped?”

Bucky shook his head but reached between them to wrap his hand around them both, clasping them together, and jerking his arm in short, rough strokes.

“I thought, maybe,” Bucky grunted, “we could do this to take the edge off.”

Steve’s breath caught in his throat, too turned on to care how it happened. His only focus was making his boyfriend feel good and following him into oblivion.

“Yeah, that’s good, Buck. So good.”

His affirmation faded into a groan as Bucky tightened his grip and settled into a rhythm—one that caused electricity to spark in Steve’s fingers and shoot up his arms. He found that hot, wet mouth again and captured it with his own, pouring confessions of love into the chasm of his boyfriend’s body, desperate to fill him with only good things.

He was hard and leaking, and so was Bucky. Their arousal smeared Bucky’s palm and cheered them on, wet and sticky and sexy as hell, a full participant in their actions. Bucky had an uncanny ability to always know exactly the angle to use and how quickly to go. He was also an expert at dirty pillow talk, so Steve dropped his head to the side and shivered as Bucky’s lips found the shell of his ear.

“You feel so good, Stevie. So hard and wet for me. Your big cock rubbing against mine, thrusting into my hand, coating me with your cum, making me want you so bad,” he rasped. “Missed you. Need you to cover me, baby. Need you to jerk yourself off all over me and then rub it in. Get me filthy and then work it all over you, too.”

“Buck— Jesus. Fucking fuck, your mouth.”

“Later.”

Steve whimpered at the promise and bit his lower lip. His arms shook from holding his torso aloft while Bucky yanked between them. He’d take over soon enough, but right now, it felt so good to let his lover take control, to lose himself in Bucky Barnes, to bring them both to the brink and then ease back so the final crest…

Fuck, it just felt so goddamn good.

Bucky kept talking, and Steve continued to fall apart, eager hums tumbling from him and blanketing them in desire. He was melting from the inside out, warmth glowing from a candle to the incandescence of the glowing embers of a fire to the scorching heat of a nuclear explosion. Or was it an implosion that created more energy? Bucky’s palm against the head of his cock convinced him it didn’t matter. Heat was heat, and he was an inferno.

“You’ve got to stop,” he begged brokenly. “Baby, stop. Please.”

Bucky’s hand slowed, and a chuckle rumbled through him and reverberated in Steve’s chest. “There’s that consent thing we talked about.”

“Asshole,” Steve breathed. “You know why.”

Bucky bit his earlobe and mock growled, “Control freak. Always wanting to draw it out. Get on with it, then.”

Shuddering, Steve pushed himself up on his left elbow and placed his right hand over Bucky’s. They inhaled sharply as his rough palm and calloused fingers entwined with Bucky’s and squelched in the moisture there. Their mingled groans shot directly to Steve’s balls.

“You can help if you want,” Steve offered in tortured huffs as he set the pace faster and gripped tighter. “Come with me, baby. I want you to.”

Bucky’s eyes slipped closed and his mouth fell slack. He panted in time with the strokes, and Steve grinned when he saw the pink tip of his boyfriend’s tongue wriggling against his bottom lip. He was a work of art—Bucky’s long, wavy, brown hair cascading over the pillow, his cheeks a rosy pink, his lips wet and swollen and bright red, his neck stretched and inviting as his body tightened. There was latent power there, Steve knew, enough to knock him on his ass, but Bucky contained it and channeled everything into the most exquisite—

“Steve! I’m— Steve!” he cried, his back bowing.

“Yeah,” Steve grunted. “Yeah, that’s it.”

He could feel Bucky swell and throb, could see his body twist and shudder, could taste the salt on Bucky’s shoulder when he dipped his head to kiss him there, and then he could smell Bucky’s climax, the scent of sex filling the room in a heady rush.

As gorgeous as he was leading up to it, Bucky Barnes was radiant in the throes of an orgasm. His muscles rippled, and his face—God, his perfect, beautiful, precious face reflected exquisite pleasure that bordered on unbearable pain as his release pulsed from him.

Bucky spurted over his torso, covering his body from waist to collarbone, as well as coating Steve’s own cock. Steve kept jerking, frantic to wring every drop of ecstasy from the man he loved. It wasn’t long before he felt that familiar pull in his gut, and he joined Bucky, shouting his approval and adding to the mess between them.

“Christ,” Bucky gasped along with incoherent noises Steve found particularly gratifying. “I—

Christ on a cracker.”

“Bucky Barnes,” Steve scolded with a lazy, sated, almost-too-satisfied-to-speak smile, “your Catholic mother would be very unhappy to hear you say that.”

It took a few minutes, but Bucky finally retorted in a shaky, sex-hazed voice, “My Catholic mother isn’t allowed in our bedroom, Steven. She’d be scandalized.”

Steve snorted and lowered himself until he was pressed firmly against his boyfriend’s striped chest. They both grimaced, the sound and feel of the fluid more dirty than erotic. Grateful that Bucky slept naked from the waist up, Steve reveled at the gentle scratch of flannel against his legs, a softening cock against his hip, and bunched muscles wet beneath his chest.

“I love you, you know,” Steve murmured softly against Bucky’s lips and then pressed them together firmly. “So much.”

“There’s no one I’d rather be painted with semen for than you.”

Steve swallowed a laugh and waggled his eyebrows. “Actually, I’d love to paint you this way. I could get a lot of money for you naked and spread open with all this dripping down your abs.”

Bucky gaped at him, speechless for once, and Steve preened. It wasn’t often he was able to shut down Bucky, the king of quips and comebacks, but it appeared he’d done it. Bucky flapped his mouth open and shut several times before conceding.

“I thought I had you when I stopped that incubus nonsense, but you managed to turn it around on me, didn’t you?” Bucky asked, incredulity layering every word. It only took a few seconds before he flashed a wicked grin. “I mean, if you want to turn _me_ around…”

“You’ll fall asleep on me.”

“And we’re back to the incubus again,” Bucky smirked. “Are you a demon, Stevie? I know you’re no angel, but I didn’t realize you’d switched to the other side. I’ve changed my mind. My Catholic mother absolutely does need to be in our bedroom, and she should bring her priest for an exorcism.”

Bucky wrapped his arms tighter around Steve’s waist and tugged him infinitesimally closer. Steve laved open mouth kissed on Bucky’s neck until his boyfriend quivered and squeezed his hip to signal a stop. He did flip Bucky over then, pressing his soiled chest to the bed and marking his back with that on Steve’s own torso. By the time they were done, the sheets needed to be laundered or burned—either was equally acceptable—and they both needed a good scouring as well.

“Still think we need an exorcism,” Bucky grumbled when they’d recovered. Steve kissed Bucky’s forehead and tucked wisps of hair behind his ear before answering.

“I don’t think I can do an exorcism, but how ’bout a baptism? Warm bath, maybe some bubbles? Me and you. Slippery soap.”

“Baptism is a sacrament, Steve,” Bucky gasped, shaking his head. “We’re both going to hell.”

“Nah. I’ll help you chase the demons away.”

An hour later, they were back in bed, but Bucky wasn’t convinced they were any cleaner than before. Steve didn’t particularly care. He fully intended to get filthy at least twice more before the morning.


End file.
